Enseñame a volar
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: En su incesante preocupación por saber que es lo que siente pide ayuda a la rubia de quien, sin darse cuenta, se habia enamorado


Hola a todos muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia, espero les guste. Este fic es dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que me leen.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

"Citas textuales de conceptos" _

ENSÉÑAME A VOLAR

Se encontraba observando desde las alturas como la vida de todas las personas que habitaban en la aldea de Konoha hacían su típica rutina.

Algunas personas conversaban amenamente, otras le sonreían a objetos y muchos aldeanos solían discutir por cualquier cosa hasta el punto de llegar a los golpes. Esas acciones eran lo que le molestaba y no lograba comprender.

No entendía cómo podían dominar cada emoción sin ninguna dificultad, en cambio él a pesar de haber memorizado cada concepto no podía imaginar lo que se sentía o en que momento se utilizaba.

Miro como el sol anunciaba un nuevo día y justo en ese momento una estela dorada hacia su aparición, había hablado con varías personas sobre las emociones y como surgen pero ninguna le había podido explicar con exactitud lo que se siente pero de algo estaba seguro, escuchar hablar sobre los cambiantes ánimos de la rubia y mejor aún observar la rapidez en que lo hacía indicaba que ella sería la que podría ayudarlo, y ahí estaba; Ino Yamanaka haciendo las actividades usuales en la tienda como acomodar las flores, cambiar el agua, mantener impecable el local para después ir a entrenar y finalizar su día con un paseo a solas. Le sorprendía los cambios de ropa que hacia para realizar sus actividades.

La observo durante todo el día hasta que la vio con un vestido de color lila que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sus sandalias blancas y su cabello suelto que se movía al compás de la brisa. Supo en ese momento que comenzaría su caminata nocturna.

—Me preguntaba hasta cuándo ibas a dejar de seguirme —menciono la rubia cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

—Siento que te incomodara preciosa —se acercó el pálido hasta sentarse al lado de la chica quien le ofrecía acercarse— pero era parte de mi investigación —

—¿Ahora qué investigas? —giro su cabeza para poder hacer contacto visual con el chico.

—Lo de siempre —sonrió como acostumbraba.

—Yo no se que sea lo de siempre —saco su lengua mientras cerraba el ojo derecho. Sonrió satisfecha cuando por primera vez el chico le enseñó una sonrisa sincera.

—Quiero saber que se sienten las emociones —suspiro mientras lo decía.

—¿Sigues con eso? —al ver la cara de confusión del chico continuo— Desde que te conozco es lo que siempre dices, creí que después de la guerra lo sabrías —volteo su cabeza hacia el frente para que su mechón cubriera su rostro, al mencionar la guerra se le formó un nudo en la garganta y luchaba porque lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

—Se que "las emociones son estados afectivos automáticos y complejos que se desatan en nuestro cuerpo, y que cumplen una función beneficiosa y de adaptación en el organismo al favorecer nuestra reacción frente a un estímulo" —tomo aire para continuar hablando— pero no se identificarlas.

—Define alegría —en sus labios se formó una sonrisa burlona, le sorprendió la capacidad memoristica del chico y lo usaría para divertirse un poco.

—"Sentimiento de placer producido normalmente por un suceso favorable que suele manifestarse con un buen estado de ánimo, la satisfacción y la tendencia a la risa o la sonrisa" no le veo el caso —al ver que la chica se levantó de la banca donde se encontraban y se sentó en una fuente rodeada de flores la siguió hasta sentarse a su lado.

—¿Has sentido alegría? —sin mirarlo continuaba trazando formas en el agua cristalina.

—Tal vez en mi infancia —

—¿Por qué sonríes si no sientes alegría? —lo miro levantando una ceja— ¿Qué es la sonrisa? —pregunto para que el chico comprendiera a que se refería.

—Es un "gesto de alegría, felicidad o placer que se hace curvando la boca hacia arriba como si se fuese a reír, pero levemente y sin emitir ningún sonido" —

—Por eso no hay razón para fingir, debés sentir la alegría para poder mostrarlo —le sonrió.

—Tu siempre sonríes y no le veo el caso —

—Sonrió porque disfruto cada momento, como aquí al hablar contigo por ejemplo. Y se que tu también lo disfrutas —

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—¿Que sentiste cuando hice ésto?— saco nuevamente la lengua y cerró un ojo.

—No lo se —

—Sentiste alegría, por eso tú rostro respondió con una sonrisa verdadera —lanzo un poco de agua mientras se burlaba. Le parecía gracioso al darse cuenta que ella se había convertido en una maestra.

—... —se enmarcó la confusión en su rostro, no podía comprender que las sensaciones "extrañas" que sentís en su interior eran sus emociones, sentía raro, no podía recordar si alguna vez sintió aquello durante su tiempo en La Raíz, recordaba algunas sensaciones mientras cumplía sus emociones pero las oculto y no dijo nada hasta que de poco dejo de notarlas.

—¿Qué es la confusión? —con sus dedos índice y medio lanzó gotas al rostro del pálido para sacarlo de su trance.

—"Error o equivocación causados por entender, utilizar o tomar una cosa por otra" —al ver que la chica lanzaba una carcajada hablo— ¿Por qué te ríes? —

—Es gracioso, sabes todos los conceptos, puedes decir las diferencias pero... —sostuvo su vientre mientras volvía a reír— Pero no puedes identificar lo que sientes —

—¿Y? —se mantuvo serio.

—Ya no sonríes —respiro profundamente para calmarse— Esa es buena señal. Lo que ahora sientes es confusión —

—Ino —espero a que la chica hiciera contacto visual nuevamente— ¿Podrías enseñarme que es lo que siento? —

—Claro, yo seré la práctica y tú la teoría —se levantó después de hacerle un guiño— Te veo mañana en el hospital tengo que cubrir el turno de Sakura mientras regresa —sin más dejo al chico sólo.

Sai miro en todo momento la silueta de la chica alejarse hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

Tocó su pecho cuando sintió que su corazón aumento la velocidad de las palpitaciones; una sensación extraña que estaba dispuesto a saber de qué se trataba. _

Durante la mañana intentaba mantener el semblante tranquilo, estaba orgulloso de poder identificar la confusión y alegría, pero el verla nuevamente le causaba incomodidad ¿Cúal? ni el mismo sabía identificar ya que la facilidad con que la chica podía leerlo le asombraba.

—Yamanaka-san un paciente —la enfermera tocó la puerta para después hacer pasar al palido.

—Buenos días —su sonrisa fue más pronunciada que de costumbre al verlo entrar. Al observar que la chica se había quedado hipnotizada por la presencia del chico decidió hacer una jugada— Bien Sai-kun desnúdate y sal a pasear por la aldea —se cruzó de brazos y recargo en su silla manteniendo una mirada fija.

—¿Qué? —su usual sonrisa acompañó su confusión.

— Gracias —Ino volteo a ver a la chica para que los dejará a solas y satisfecha al ver el rubor en la joven giro nuevamente hacia su acompañante— Define vergüenza —

—"Turbacióndelánimoocasionada porlaconcienciadealgunafalta cometida,oporalgunaacción deshonrosayhumillante" —se sentó en el lugar que la chica le ofrecía.

—¿Sentiste un cosquilleo en el vientre, que de repente tu sangre se tornaba fría y tus manos comenzaban a sudar y temblaban? —coloco firmemente ambas manos sobre el escritorio mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Un poco —el chico colocó su dedo índice en sus labios tratando de identificar las reacciones que la chica describía.

—Sentiste vergüenza aunque también podría ser miedo o nervios; depende de la situación para poder describir que sentiste —se sentó nuevamente en su silla— Estuve pensando toda la noche y quiero pasar todo un día contigo —al ver que el chico solamente sonreía continuo— quiero que hagas lo que acostumbras mientras yo observo —

—Bien —

—Empezaremos en una hora cuando se termine mi turno, te veo donde ayer —espero a que el chico saliera para cerrar la puerta. _

Al llegar lo observo dibujando, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente para no desconcentrarlo.

—¿Qué dibujas? —se acercó a él dándose cuenta de que no la había notado.

—Solo paso el tiempo preciosa —

—Bien, empecemos ¿Qué acostumbras hacer? —se sentó frente a él cruzando las piernas.

—Suelo observar el paisaje, dibujar y leer —cerro el cuaderno esperando la respuesta de la chica.

—¿Solo eso? —

—En ocasiones entreno —

—Empecemos por ahí, entrenaremos un rato —se levantó y sacudió su atuendo deportivo— deberás colocarte esto —le extendió una venda para que se tapara los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —

—Ya lo sabrás —espero a que el chico se cubriera los ojos para colocarlo en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Lanzaba objetos al chico quien tenía dificultad para esquivarlos, golpeaba y pateaba en repetidas ocasiones haciendo que tropezara y de vez en cuando cayera.

—Suficiente —menciono el pálido sacudiendose el polvo por la caída y retirando la venda de sus ojos.

—Define enojo —la chica sujeto la venda qué el chico le extendía.

—"Laira,rabia,enojoofuriaes unaemoción que se expresa a través delresentimiento o de la irritabilidad" —

—Lo qué acabas de sentir es enojo —le ofreció un poco de agua.

—Ya veo —

—No tengo nada más que enseñarte cuando tengas una duda busca las definiciones y sabrás identificar qué sientes. Debo irme —se giro y emprendió su marcha dejando a un confundido chico.

Había pasado más de dos semanas sin saber de la chica, durante ese tiempo pinto diferentes cuadros con las expresiones que la chica le había mostrado: felicidad, enojo, confusión, nervios, coqueteo, intriga y muchas otras que no podía definir.

Observó cada emoción a través del rostro de la rubia. Miro fijamente cada pieza y al observar cada facción de ella hacia que su corazón se acelerará y sintiera un hueco en el estómago, decidido salió de su departamento en su búsqueda.

Recorrió cada lugar donde la había visto realizar sus actividades pero en ninguno la encontro, cabisbajo camino hacia un jardín decorado por flores de diferentes colores y especies que contrastan perfectamente. Sin dudarlo saco su libreta y comenzó a plasmar lo que observaba, al terminar cerró la libreta y camino hacia un árbol del que colgaba un columpio y encima de este se encontraba la rubia. Sigilosamente se colocó detrás de ella.

—Vete, no quiero hablar ahora —le dijo la chica entre sollozos.

—¿Qué ocurre preciosa? —se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, de todas las emociones que había visto en la chica jamás imagino verla llorar.

—Trato de olvidar —suspiro.

—¿Cómo se logra eso? —se acerco un poco más a la chica.

—Ni yo lo sé y es lo que me tiene así—Levantó su cabeza hacia el horizonte.

—¿Sabes lo que yo hago? —no supo como pero su cuerpo se pegó a la espalda de la chica y recargo su mentón en la coronilla de ella.

—¿Qué? —sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Vuelo, me aparto del mundo cuando no entiendo algunas cosas haciendo que se me olvide todo mientras lo hago —

—¿Cómo lo haces? —levanto un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—Tu me enseñaste sobre emociones, yo te enseñaré a volar —con su dedo índice detuvo el camino de una lágrima de las orbes que lo miraban fijamente.

—De acuerdo —dejo qué el chico se mantuviera en esa posición por varios segundos hasta que saco su pergamino y empezó a dibujar para luego formar sellos y darle vida.

—Vamos —extendió la mano para que la chica subiera al fénix.

—Estas bromeando —miro de pies a cabeza al chico para después ver el dibujo le parecía inseguro y una locura.

—¿No quieres volar? —

—Bien —sujeto la mano del chico y se colocó detrás suyo sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura al sentir que se elevaba.

—Mira —se giro un poco para que ella despegará el rostro de su espalda— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —levanto una ceja mientras sonreía genuinamente.

—¡Por supuesto esto es inseguro, es una locura! —dijo aún manteniendo el rostro encajado en la espalda del pálido.

—¿Por qué puede ocurrir esto? —espero a estar lo más alto que podía y deshizo el jutsu haciendo a ambos caer en medio de la tinta.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO LOCO! —Ino pataleaba mientras sentía la velocidad con la que descendía.

—Puede ser —la tomo de la muñeca después de hacer otro jutsu, esta vez la había colocado frente de él— Esto es volar. Disfrutar aún sabiendo los riesgos que puedas enfrentar —

—Como el amor, sonrió melancólica —

—Solo mira —señalo para que observará el atardecer y como la noche hacia su aparición. Ahora que la chica lo había mencionado, la apretó más hacia él identificando que se había enamorado de ella.

Todo lo recorrido fue para darse cuenta que todas las emociones se entremezclan mientras vuela o dibuja. Aún le faltaban emociones por identificar pero de algo estaba seguro, sólo Ino Yamanaka sería la única espectadora de ellas, después de todo ella le había enseñado lo que eran.

FIN

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi me gusto aunque me costó demasiado poder crear esto. Como un bonus, ya saben que este fic surge de "madres primerizas" y quien lo ha leído sabe lo que ocurrió durante una semana por medio de otro fic "después de la tormenta no viene la calma" (lo se un revoltijo pero quien lleva el hilo sabe de que hablo).

Esta trama se desenvuelve entre ese tiempo, es por ello que Ino llora después de una semana sin ver al palido. Como lo mencioné no es necesario leer todo, cada uno puede entenderse sin el otro. Sin más me retiro ya saben como hacerme saber sus opiniones.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


End file.
